


i wasn't raised in the hood

by reyess



Series: Supervillains [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Explosives, Hallucinations, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Sloppy Makeouts, Supervillains, Villains, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyess/pseuds/reyess
Summary: In the daylight, Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun are just two normal guys who play music.But, in the moonlight, Blurryface and Spooky Jim are two of the most wanted criminals in town.The two most notorious criminals in Columbus, still not caught.Where does this take them?





	i wasn't raised in the hood

**Author's Note:**

> STOP mE  
> h my god

In Ohio, in the city of Columbus, it seems like a perfectly happy, normal place. The people are nice, the food is nice, the atmosphere is nice, it's all someone could ask for.

But what are the dark secrets that the townspeople speak? It's not as happy as soon as the sun sets.

In the daylight, Tyler Joseph and Josh Dun are just two normal guys who play music.

But, in the moonlight, Blurryface and Spooky Jim are two of the most wanted criminals in town.

The two most notorious criminals in Columbus, still not caught.

Where does this take them?

It takes them to banks, it takes them to houses of the unsuspecting, it takes them to the inside of a jail cell, it takes them to the sound of an explosion and the hand of the other, it takes them into a car and back out onto the road at 70mph.

Tyler and Josh seem like normal people, they seem like they do it with nothing but wit.

Tyler has a special ability he's been able to do since he was young. He can get deep into peoples brains and mess with them. He triggers severe hallucinations, and doing this on himself wired his brain and turned him practically insane.

Josh has been playing with guns since he was 10.  He has the aim of a god. He can shoot people from miles away. He got into the villain business when he was told to shoot someone, and he loved it.

Tyler offered him up a deal when he was 20, and they became Blurryface and Spooky Jim.

In Ohio, in the city of Columbus, it's really a fearful, dark place. The people are scared, the food is scarce, the atmosphere is dark, it's all nobody could ask for.

* * *

Tyler strolled the streets, keeping his head down. He tugged up his hood, the sunlight beating down on him. They wouldn't recognize him in the daylight, its not like he'd let them see it. Plus, he looked completely different when he wasn't in his getup. Josh skipped beside him, grinning. Of course they wouldn't recognize Josh. Josh wore a bandana and red eyeshadow. He didn't like the attention. It took about two years to find out Josh was his accomplice, and even then they didn't know his 'name'.

"Ty. Ty-guy," he heard Josh say, looking over at him, "Eyes, Ty. You forgot t' take them out."

With furrowed eyebrows, Tyler stopped and looked at his hand. Yep, he forgot his contacts. He quickly took them out and put them in their box, biting his lip out of pure anxiety. He puffed out a chuckle, stuffing it back in his pocket and starting his walk again. He nodded at Josh, who fiddled with something in his bag he was carrying. Josh and Tyler stopped in front of a theater, grinning widely. They walked into the lobby, Josh going to the ticket stand.

"Hey, can I order some tickets for the new movie, Beauty and the Beast?" he asked, Tyler keeping a close watch by.

"Sorry sir, it's sold out," the man said, not noticing as Josh dropped the small device to the ground and kicked it right underneath the desk.

"Mm, boo," complained Josh, grabbing the remote and huffing, "I'll come back next time."

The couple walked out, smirking. Tyler tugged Josh into an alleyway, pressing him against a wall somewhere behind the theater. Josh crashed his lips against Tyler's, feeling a strong hand grip his jaw. The bomb they' planted had to wait a bit, so they had time. Josh let out a small groan as teeth sunk into his bottom lip, tugging slightly.

"Fuck, all mine. Mine to fucking toy with." Tyler roughly tilted his head up, a grin on his face. He sunk his teeth into Josh's neck, a whine escaping the redheads throat. Josh's hips bucked desperately, Tyler's hips grinding harshly into Josh's.

"But..." he trailed off, pulling away, "This is gonna hafta wait." Josh let out a groan of annoyance, stomping out of the alley. Tyler snickered, stopping right beside the theater and digging into the minds of everyone he could see. He made sure that what Josh was holding looked like a phone. For safety.

The 'phone' was raised to Josh's face, a button being pressed. A few ticks rang from under the desk before it erupted, a firey explosion taking over the place. Josh pretended to be frightened, screaming and running off. Tyler copied, chuckling internally to himself. They sprinted all the way to the river, climbing underneath the bridge and slipping through a large crack underneath. That's where they built their 'lair'.

"Damn, wish I could've seen that," jeered Tyler, "Wait, just gotta turn on the news."

He clicked on his TV, opening up the news and grinning as he saw the theater on fire. Their work, in the light of fucking day.

"Fuck yeah, oh my god. Get your getup on I gotta see this in person."

"Whaaat? No! I'm not getting caught! There are police everywhere, Ty."

"Fine, I'll go."

* * *

 

A pair of red eyes gleamed in the darkness, a sharp grin accompanying it. The army was on this shit, the government was calling a state of emergency. He giggled at the rush he got as he watched the men stalk the streets with guns, grin only widening as they flinched at the quiet sound. Maybe he'd fuck with them, just today. Tyler, or Blurryface as he calls himself, crawled through the burnt theater, digging himself under some rubble as he got into the men's minds.

"Well, well, well," he said, grinning as 'he' walked up to them. They immediately drew firearms, guns pointed directly at the villain.

"Hands up, now! Or we'll shoot. We know who the hell you are," one spoke, voice edged in fear.

"But that wouldn't be fun." Tyler shot to the one who spoke, the other army men starting to shoot. He only giggled as the man was shot and all of the bullets passed through the hallucination. Tyler cocked his head to the right, putting up his fingers in the gesture of a gun. Josh knew his cue, aiming and getting ready to fire.

"Click, bang," he said simply, 'firing' his own gun and watching as the man fell to the ground. Where would he be without Josh?

The hallucination vanished, Tyler tugging out his knife and jumping out of the theater. The last man standing there fumbled for his recorder, screaming into it.

"Backup! I need backup!" He didn't even notice as Tyler landed soundlessly behind him. "Blurryface is in the vicinity, I repeat, Blurryf-" he was cut off as Tyler sliced his neck open, gargled gasps escaping.

 ** _"Come find me,"_** he hissed into the recorder, voice growly. He grinned as he heard the approaching footsteps, quickly running back down the road. He wouldn't mind being caught, but not today. He watched as a hand shot out of midair, looking at Josh who swung in quickly on his hook. He snatched it tight, the ground being taken from his feet. A few gunshots rang near them, Josh not letting go as they rose onto a building.

"Shit, shit fuck. Are you _fucking_ kidding me?" Josh grumbled, Tyler slapping him harshly.

"Run, fucker! If you're a fucking chicken just run!" Tyler screamed in his face, red eyes practically glowing. He glanced to his side as a helicopter rose beside them, a machine gun hanging out the side.

"That's a bit much!" yelled Tyler, digging into their minds and making the gun blend with the rest of the environment. Josh giggled as he watched their blind panic, quickly unhooking a grenade and throwing it in. They found it quickly and got ready to shoot, but it was too late. The bomb made contact with the metal, an explosion screaming through the town. The copter crashed to the ground, another explosion running through the streets. It was deafening, but Tyler didn't care. He tugged down his bandana and pulled Josh into a kiss, the other not refusing.

The kiss was rough, open, wet, desperate, nails being dug into skin. Josh pulled away after a minute, practically panting.

"W-we should go," Josh mumbled, cheeks flushed. Tyler nodded and grabbed his hand, Josh shooting ahead and grappling back to the bridge.

When they got back, they were practically attached to each other. Josh made up to Tyler, groans filling the radio silence inside the room they called their own.

* * *

 

Tyler hummed as he put his costume away, scrubbing the blood out of his fingernails afterwards. Josh yawned as he walked into the bathroom where Tyler was, holding out his arm.

"Yo, wrap these for me?" he said simply, gesturing at the gash he got from his hook.

"Shit man, your arm ok?" Tyler asked, tugging him over and starting to clean the wound.

"Yeah, it's cool."

Tyler quickly stitched it up, rolling his eyes.

"I think red suits your eyes," Josh complimented, "Makes you look fucking _animalistic._ Makes me fuckin' needy."

"Shut up," he growled, eyeing Josh, "Not now. 'm kinda hungry."

Tyler took out his contacts, putting them on the sink. "You up for pizza?"

"Sure, whatever. But we're getting mushrooms."

"Fuck no, mushrooms can go die. I'll blow your brains out if you get all mushroom."

Josh chuckled lightly, tugging on a long sleeved shirt with an alien on it. Tyler was wearing a plain black t-shirt, tattoos flashing for everyone to see.

The sun beat down on them, Josh grumbling to himself about the heat. They eventually walked into a pizza store, earning odd looks.

It was either because they were two men holding hands, they didn't look the slightest bit normal or because, on the TV in the corner of the restaurant, it was showing a photo of Tyler's face that security cameras had picked up.

"You look like the Blurryface guy, are you him?" the cashier asked as they walked up, Tyler shaking his head.

"No, why would you think that?"

"Smile for me," the woman asked wearily, the other cashiers fleeing to the back to probably call the police in case something happened.

"Listen, lady, I just want my pizza. Can you give it to me and let me leave?" Josh reached into his hoodie pocket, a quick thing he'd thrown on, hand resting on the cold metal of his gun.

"You sound just like him on the recording, y-you're Blurryface, a-aren't you?" Her voice became tremulous, a few steps being taken back.

"Listen, I'm not Blurryface. You're just hearing things wrong and I'm a perfectly normal person, like you." Tyler tried to reassure the lady, but to no avail as she started to scream.

"Call the police! Call the fucking police and _run!"_ she screeched, Tyler just rolling his eyes.

"I just want my fuckin' pizza, lady! Is this too much to fucking ask for?!" he screamed back, bringing his fist down on the counter. The lady flinched, wiping her eyes.

"F-fine, fine I believe you. The police are on their way to do a check in. Wh-what's your name?"

Tyler rolled his eyes again, scowling. He started to make his way to the door, almost disregarding the question as he whipped around.

"My name is Blurryface, and you're all fucked," he spat, flashing a grin as his accomplice pushed a button.

You see, while Tyler was yelling at the cashier, Josh had put three bombs around the pizza place. One on the TV playing footage of the attack on the three men, one right underneath a table and one right on the counter, underneath a cash register where one cashier had left. The whole pizza place went up in flames, any footage being immediately destroyed. Tyler and Josh sprinted away from the scene, highfiving each other as they fled.

The one thing that made doing this worthwhile was the expressions he got. Right as Tyler started to leave, the woman looked mortified. It gave him a rush, and he fucking loved it.

So did Josh. Josh loved setting up bombs and shooting guns, watching how shocked they became when Tyler did all these tricks. He didn't mind that he wasn't the goal they knew, he was perfectly fine with it. Josh always hated the spotlight, which is why he was so fucking thankful for Tyler. He'd probably be sitting in jail in a life sentence if it weren't for Tyler.

It was fucking perfect. The two's lives were fucking _perfect._

* * *

Josh sighed to himself, twirling a knife in his fingers.

"We need to head out to a new place, they've pretty much discovered who we are. They're too close and we need to boot. Plus, here's no fun anymore."

Tyler looked over at him, nodding.

"Good idea, pack your shit and get in the car."

They had a car, it sat parked in some Walmart about five minutes away. Nobody questioned it. Thank god.

They carried a suitcase to the car, throwing it in the trunk and quickly hopping in, sticking the key in the ignition and driving out of the parking lot.

"New place, new faces, new shit. You ready?" Tyler cackled, practically speeding on the highway.

"Where we headin'?" Josh asked, flipping Tyler off as it started to 'rain'. "Stop that, that's annoying as fuck."

Tyler grinned to himself, giggling softly as he enveloped the person's vision behind them in darkness. He heard a distant scream and watched the vehicle veer off the road, Josh jumping at the crash. The two erupted into hysterical laughter, the radio blasting some rock song. Tyler sped down the highway, screaming along to the music.

"Michigan, here we fuckin' come!"

**Author's Note:**

> ill add a part two probably in 45092409235903486 years haha enjoy


End file.
